UNSC (Great War faction)
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is a playable faction in the Halo real-time strategy game Halo Wars: The Great War. Along with the Covenant, it is one of the two primary factions in the game, having several campaigns, a broader variety of units, larger fleets and numerous system territories. Leaders Factions are established based on four set Leader classes, which determine their fleet, units, upgrades, resources and other specializations. 1. Naval Leaders determine and control a Force’s fleets, space units, some special forces units, resources and aggressive Combat Support abilties. 2. Field Leaders determine and control a Force’s ground, air and water units, as well as unit upgrades. 3. Officers determine and enable prototype units, upgrades from Research Producers and Combat Support. 4. Artificial Intelligence determine some special units and enable unique upgrades for Economy and Research Producers. Each faction needs at least one Leader to play, specifically Naval, Colonial or Field Leaders. Hero Units Units Note: Move upgrade 2 for the Commando to variants and replace it with Pulse Rifle (EMP rifle used to combat energy shield during the Covenant War). Note: New unit - Support/Medical Drone. |- | || Unit title || Unit information || Unit role |- |colspan="4"| Contents=Contains. |-|Requirements= Supplies: 0-Infinite. Power: 0-Infinite. Population: 0-100. Tech Level: 0-4. Time: 0s-5m. Accessed: Command Center, Mobile Base, Unit Producer. Menu Icons: 2-5, 7-10. |-|Attributes= |-|Upgrade 1= |-|Upgrade 2= |-|Upgrade 3= |-|Variants= Bases and Producers Producer Types Producers are the creators of units, various resource types and upgrades. Command Center A UNSC Command Center is the main and most essential part of a base. The command center does many functions, activated by each individual icon on the command center’s Circle Menu. The UNSC Command Center can also produce a variety of units, which can vary depending on which UNSC faction or fleet is used. Unit Producers Unit producers are the primarily means of deploying units to the battlefield in The Great War. For each unit producer type there is a max limit of four available units (icons 2-5). Neighboring each unit's icon of acquisition there will be an upgrade icon on the left side of the Circle Menu (icons being 7-10). Unit Producers: Barracks - The Infantry Producer for the UNSC. Garage - The Vehicle Producer for the UNSC. Airpad - The Aircraft Producer for the UNSC. (Water) Hangar - The Watercraft Producer for the UNSC. (Water) Shipyard - The Ship Producer for the UNSC on the water. (Space) Hangar - The Space-craft Producer for the UNSC. (Space) Shipyard - The (Space) Ship Producer for the UNSC. Specialised Producers: Warthog Factory - Specializes in producing Warthogs. Cyclops Factory - Specializes in producing Cyclops units. Advancement Producers Supply Pad - The Producer of Supply for the UNSC. It has an upgrade "Heavy Supply Pad" providing an extra supply pad to double the production speed of resources. Generator - The Producer of Power for the UNSC. It has an upgrade "Advanced Genaerator" providing an double the production speed of resources. Armory - The Producer of special Upgrades for the UNSC. Armory Features: Icon U - Base Fortify Upgrade level 1, 2 & 3 Icon L1 - Logistics level 1, 2 & 3 Icon L2 - Reinforcements level 1 & 2 Icon L3 - Advanced Defense Turret level 1 & 2 Icon L4 - Icon R1 - Adrenaline Icon R2 - Plasma Resistance Icon R3 - Enduring Abilities Icon R4 - Defensive Structures Garrison - Defensive barricades or platforms that infantry units can occupy. *Combat Barrier - Defensive barrier where infantry units can take cover for increased defense. *Sniper Tower - Defensive structure where infantry units can occupy for increased defense and sight. Watchtower - Automated sensor structure with high sight and can be upgraded to detect cloaked units. Maned-Turret - Stationary guns usable by any infantry unit. *Chaingun *Gauss cannon *Missile launcher Auto-Turret - Small automated anti-infantry defense turrets that shoot enemies on site. Base Turret - Large automated defense turrets, which are the main turrets for defending bases. *Victor - Heavy machine gun effective against all units. Flame Mortar, Rail Gun, Missile Launcher specialization upgrades available. *Scythe - Rotary cannon effective against all units. *Lance - Guided missile launcher effective against air units. *Thunder - Siege turret effective against ground units in long-range. Heavy Turret - Giant high-ranged defense platforms, which can require a whole squad to function. *Onager - Stationary magnetic accelerator cannon extremely effective against all units. *Titan - Artillery platform extremely effective against ground units and buildings in long-range. Ground Bases Ground Bases consist of numerous structures, which players can construct and arrange the positioning of any building components to the design and placement they choose. Each base and building type comes in different strengths and size, titled Base Levels, which all have their own uses and advantages with balance of how many resources players are willing to spend. There are three types of base level structure components: Camp, Stronghold and Fortress: *'Camp' level base components are basic and weak structures for bases that require low resources. They are restricted in what they can produce and aren’t upgradable, but are good in missions where resources are scarce or in smaller and more narrow environments. *'Stronghold' level base components are strong and sophisticated structures for bases and the primary structures players will use in the game. They can produce and provide all units for land battles as well as their upgrades. *'Fortress' level base components are large and very strong structures for bases. They appear much like Stronghold level base components, but require Tech Level 3 and much more resources and time to produce. Base Components & Advancement Base Components and structures are defined by cost, tech level, appearance, size, strength, unit production speed, upgrades and the production/building speed of the structure. Base components are: Modular Fortress Modular Fortress - Modular Base of Operations are massive bases starting with a command center as the main and center part of the base. Surrounding the command center are building construction sites for Producer Facilities and on the outward corners of them are smaller construction sites to make turrets. All Facilities do the exact same actions as the standard buildings variants, they are: *Barracks - the Infantry Facility *Garage (formally Vehicle Depot) - the Vehicle Facility *Airpad - the Aircraft Facility *Supply Pad - the Resources Facility *Reactor - the Technology Advancement Facility *Field Armory - the Upgrades Facility *Turrets Water Bases Water Bases produce standard and special units for Water Battles, they are also a great form of defense and refuge. Each base and base components come in different strengths and size - no base is exactly the same, the player can rearrange the positioning of any structure and building component. Upgrades come after the structure is created, structures are defined by cost, tech level, look, size, strength, production speed of units and upgrades and production/building speed of the structure. Regarding some Underwater Bases, not all are exactly the same, the player can also rearrange the positioning of any structure. If the player starts a mission in Water Battles with a water base they will automatically begin with Tech Level 1. Base Levels/Types are: *'UNSC Docks' are a water-base type that are available at Tech Level 1 and also cost less resources than most water bases. They are found in clear areas along a shoreline, they may look a little different from each other with add-ons, but overall there isn’t much of a difference. *The command center is made up as the main structure of the dock. The player is able rearrange the positioning of the dock components across the shoreline and even spread out facilities into deeper water. *'Rigs' are bases available at Tech Level 1. Like the UNSC Dock the command center is part of the Rigs body. Though they do use expansions, Rigs are more closely packed and are limited in the amount they can expand. Rigs cost a significant amount of resources but they are strong and well defendable. The player will need to find deep water with plenty of surrounding space. *'Undersea Bases' are available at Tech Level 2, unlike all other water bases, the undersea base is based on the surface of the ocean bed, also making it act more like traditional land base. They will cost a lot of resources. *'Water-Ships' can also sometimes act as bases depending on their size. They are available at Tech Level 1. There are no add-ons to these ships, they are upgradable and they do possess most facilities like turrets, LZ’s, Unit Producers and Advancement Producers. Base Components & Advancement Base expansions and components are: Space Bases Space Bases produce standard and special units for Space Battles, they are a great form of defense and a means of regrouping and creating forces. Each base and base components come in different strengths and sizes. Upgrades will come after a structure is created, structures are defined by cost, tech level, look, size, strength, production speed of units and upgrades and production/building speed of the structure. All space bases are in the form of space-stations. If the player starts a mission in a Space Battle with a space base they will automatically start the game at Tech Level 1. Base levels/types are: *'Defense Stations' or Command Stations are available at Tech Level 1 and cost a significant amount of resources. They are normally seen orbited around a planet or moon and appear in many shapes and sizes. The command center is made up as the main structure of all space stations. *'Production Stations' cost a respectable amount of resources and come available at Tech Level 1. They are normally seen orbited around a planet or moon and appear in many shapes and sizes. The command center is made up as the main structure, like all space stations. They are smaller than Defense Stations and have smaller repair stations just off the main station. *'Spaceships' can also sometimes be bases depending on their size. They are available at Tech Level 1. There are no add-ons to these ships, they are upgradable and possess most facilities like turrets, docking bays, unit producers and advancement producers. Base Components & Advancement Base components are: Combat Support and Menus Mainly provided by the fleet, these menus provide an unique way to improve the game on the players side. They give special attacks, leaders, reinforcements and provide many provisions for constructing buildings and other structures. They are all activated with the D-Pad: * Left D-Pad: Reinforcements Menu. * Right D-Pad: Leader Command Menu. * Up D-Pad: Combat Support Menu. * Down D-Pad: Building Menu - creates producers and structures (or import units from the Unit Production Menu within it). Combat Support List of available Combat Support for the UNSC: *Icon 1 - MAC Blast - orbital attacks from the UNSC fleet or from space stations shooting from a very powerful Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. *Icon 2 - Health Restoration - heals units in a targeted area. *Icon 3 - Transport - moves units to specific parts of the map in a fast and (usually) safer way. *Icon 4 - Air Raid - large groups of aircraft pass by a chosen area shooting as many enemies as they can. *Icon 7 - Barrage - a storm of bullet fire from the fleet or sometime gunships shooting down upon enemies. *Icon 8 - Cryo Bomb - a bomb that freezes all near by units for a time. *Icon 9 - EMP Bomb - a bomb that shuts down all electrically and magnetically powered machines and weaponry. *Icon 10 - Carpet Bomb - a long strip of bombs are forced to the ground destroying all enemies in its path. Reinforcements Menu The Reinforcements Menu deploys units directly to the battlefield in a quicker, though more expensive means. It is commonly used when standard Unit Producers are unavailable. It imports these units with transport ships from the fleet. Depending on the player’s tech level and units set in the menu there is a maximum of eight possible icons available for acquiring units. Practically any infantry, vehicle or aircraft can be found here, which will vary depending on the player’s fleet. The Menu: *Icon 1 - Unavailable. *Icon 2 - Any set unit. *Icon 3 - Any set unit. *Icon 4 - Any set unit. *Icon 5 - Any set unit. *Icon 6 - Unavailable. *Icon 7 - Any set unit. *Icon 8 - Any set unit. *Icon 9 - Any set unit. *Icon 10 - Any set unit. Special Forces Menu The Special Forces Menu is like the Reinforcements Menu, but instead produces unique units, such as special forces and prototypes, amongst other unit types to the battlefield. In addition to transport ships, the Special Forces Menu also imports units via drop-pods, which have no production time, although these come with the risk of not always making it through the atmosphere. Depending on the player’s tech level and units set in the menu there is a maximum of eight possible icons available for acquiring units. The units available will vary depending on the player’s fleet, though ODSTs are very commonly available in this menu. Available units for this menu can appear on any icon (from 2-10). These are: ODST, ODST Infiltration Squad, Bullfrog, UNSC Assassin, ONI Officer’’’, '''Spartan-III, Headhunter and Spartan-III Team. Note in some occasions units acquired from standard producers can also be available in the Special Forces Menu, such as the Flamethrower, Science Team, Commando, Rhino, Grizzely Tank, Elephant (type 2) and Gremlin. Dropships and other unique aircraft are also available for a limited amount of time (rent), such as the Wombat, Pelican Dropship, Stealth Pelican, Owl and Albatross. The Menu: *Icon 1 - Unavailable. *Icon 2 - Any set unit. *Icon 3 - Any set unit. *Icon 4 - Any set unit. *Icon 5 - Any set unit. *Icon 6 - Unavailable. *Icon 7 - Any set unit. *Icon 8 - Any set unit. *Icon 9 - Any set unit. *Icon 10 - Any set unit. Building Menu The Building Menu is the place to order the construction of any specified buildings. It uses the Construction Menu (which can have as many icons as it needs for its subject) where the player will have a large variety of buildings to choose from, all with their own unique functions. The player will be able to flick from each base type and the various building types, which consist of command centers, Unit Producers, Advancement Producers, turrets, outposts, walls, landing zones and other similar or miscellaneous structures. Within the Building Menu, the Unit Production Menu also lays, clicking “X” on a Unit Producer, the Circle Menu for that producer will pop up and the player can acquire those units if they doesn’t have any physical producers. Leader Command Menu The Leader Command Menu is the place to import all leaders and heroes, that the player's fleet has at their disposal. The Leader Command Menu can have the three leader types and seven heroes or less in it, or ten heroes or less. Supporting Factions Supporting Factions